Acid Annie
by Cassy-Kay
Summary: Annabelle Walker is a liar. True: She is part of an elite division of the government - headed by her mother - that deals with high profile, covert jobs. False: She is an average, eighteen year old high schooler who has just moved to La Push. True: She is Jacob Blacks imprint. False: She knows exactly what she's doing. Book number 2 in my Kills world.


**Very happy for you all to finally read my newest story! It's going to be different but I think it will be very unique and an interesting read. Fingers crossed you guys think so too!**

* * *

It was funny.

Hysterical even.

Possibly one of the funniest things ever.

La Push had shape shifters. There were overgrown wolf-people walking around and they were completely oblivious to the government agents that were right in their little reservation town. And the government agents were completely oblivious to the fact that shape shifters existed and that they had seen some of them with their own eyes.

 _See?_ It's funny.

Embry Call had even helped carry a particularly large couch into the new apartment for one of them. It's like a joke.

A werewolf and a spy walk into a bar.

Werewolf carries the spy's couch into her secret lair (that isn't so secret anymore) and both say goodbye without realizing what the other is.

Okay.

So maybe it's not _that_ funny.

* * *

Don't expect this to be the kind of story that goes and then, and then, and then. It will jump around. You might get confused. You might be unsure of what is going on. You might think _no way._ Or that it's _not possible_. You might be unsure where this is leading. You might think parts are fast. Parts are slow.

But that's okay.

Because that is how life is now. In the real world.

You jump to one thing and then you jump to another and then you jump back.

This is the world we live in.

Just go with it.

Jump back fifteen years when Josephine Walker was just getting started. Really started, that is. She had been working for a long time, far too long, with no reward. But then she got her big break. She solved a big case, real high profile. She finally got noticed.

Jump to the present, Josephine is number one. She is the youngest senior operator in charge of her own division. She is in control.

Jump to Annabelle. She follows in mommy's shoes and...well daddy's too.

Jump to five years ago. Dad dies. He was killed on a mission. He dies with dignity.

Jump back to Annabelle. She's alone. Well, not really. She has her team and her mom oversees her missions like she is a god, but she doesn't _really_ have anyone. She doesn't know she's alone though because she doesn't know anything different. She likes her life. She likes the chance and the adrenaline. She likes when things go right. She likes the attention and the congratulations. She likes being the best because, well, why not?

But it's hard to tell if she does it for herself.

Sometimes it's almost like you can hear her inner monologue: _Love me_. That's what she's pleading to her mother, to anyone who will listen. _Love me._

Love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, love me, I'll be anybody, I'll do anything. Change me. I'll have blonde hair and change my name to Charlotte, I'll get glasses, a bob, and name myself Tiffany. Take me apart, make me into anything, but just _love me_.

Jump to her story.

Jump to when it starts.

Jump to her first day of school.

Jump to Annabelle.

* * *

"Annabelle Walker." The girl introduced. Joanne Gilbert, the secretary at La Push High School, glanced up a little startled. She hadn't been expecting anyone in the office this early. Normally the only students who came into the office were those who were late or in trouble. Since it was before school, she knew no one was late and it was highly unlikely - but not impossible - that someone was in trouble this early.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joanne asked.

"My name. Annabelle Walker. I'm new." The girl had a confidence about her that Joanne very rarely saw but that wasn't what perplexed her most. What really perplexed Joanne was the fact that La Push High School definitely _did not_ have a new student transferring in today, so why would this girl be here.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any records of a new student." She regretfully informed the girl. Annabelle kept her patient smile and hoisted her purse up a little higher on her shoulder.

"I'm positive you do, if you would just check…" Annabelle trailed off, leaning forward and staring into the secretary's eyes as if she was trying to hypnotize her. Whatever she did worked because Joanne glanced down at her computer and was surprised to find a memo from the principle sent just minutes before about a new student: Annabelle Walker.

Normally, when there would be a new student attending the little high school, they would come in beforehand and see the school, they would have their transcripts faxed over, and they wouldn't just walk in on their first day completely confident and carefree. There hadn't been an in-school visit, there hadn't been any phone calls, no transcripts were attached with the email, and Joanne Gilbert certainly hadn't heard anything about a new student before now. How had she missed gossip like this?

"My bad…" The secretary mumbled, printing off the predetermined schedule from the computer and handing it to the now smirking girl. "Just get this form signed by your teachers and bring it to me at the end of the day… Normally we would have another student show you around but since I didn't know you were-" Joanne glanced up and noticed Annabelle was gone. She was already halfway down the hall and the center of attention.

Everyone was asking the same question: "Who is she?" And no one could quite figure it out. By the time homeroom started there was already several rumors starting and people wondering why they hadn't heard of a new student earlier. She was a model from Paraguay. Her mother was having an affair with one of the council members. She had run away from home. She was kicked out of her last school. There were so many rumors.

But no one had guessed the truth.

* * *

 **October 8**

Sometimes I am still and quiet for hours.

Waiting.

Watching.

Biding my time.

When the time is right and I am ready, I will leap.

Sometimes my whole life feels like that.

But that's okay, because when I do leap, I _always_ catch my prey.

* * *

La Push High School was - without a doubt - the smallest school that Annabelle had ever been to. And she had been to _a lot_ of schools. There had been the one in Maine and then the one in Maryland, two in Virginia, and even a few overseas. It was just how life had been for her. But La Push really made her curious. She had almost always stayed in big cities because it was easier to blend in but Josephine Walker had decided to try something new. She had headquarters in Seattle, Washington but had sent three of her agents - including her daughter, Annabelle - to live in the small town of La Push.

It was an interesting change and Annabelle for one was up to the challenge. Besides, everyone was _tan_ here. What more could she ask for?

"Can you introduce yourself to the class?" Lori Martel asked, looking encouragingly at her new student. Annabelle wasn't very amused. "Maybe tell us something about yourself?" She had been doing this for the last two class periods and introducing herself for the third time did not sound appealing to her.

"Nah." She answered, scrunching up her nose slightly. "I've already had classes with half of these people and they've already had the pleasure of listening me introduce myself." Ms. Martel paused for a moment and stared wide eyed at her newest student. "Besides, is there honestly anyone in this class who doesn't know my name?" Annabelle's eyes swept over everyone in the room and smiled in satisfaction that no one seemed unsure of who she was. "You can start class now." She smiled at the teacher before sauntering towards an empty seat in the third row.

And so class continued.

Because Annabelle Walker gave _permission_ for it to.

* * *

Jump to the La Push pack.

They were still together in their tight group...with a few added members. Kim, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were all seniors this year while Seth, Ryan, and Logan were juniors, and Collin and Brady were sophomores. Paul and Jared had graduated but were far from gone, both boys had scored teacher's aid jobs thanks to their wolf pack leader, Sam, who was currently teaching a Quileute studies class.

Jump to lunch time.

"Hi guys, I'm Annabelle." She introduced - even though she knew they knew her name - and sat down in the empty seat next to Kim. Kim had hoped Jared would come out of the teacher's lounge and take the seat but she was curious as to why the new girl would sit with them so she didn't say anything. In fact, no one said anything. No human, except those who knew about the local wolves, ever attempted to hang out with them.

"I'm Kim." The girl who Annabelle had sat next to introduced. "You look really familiar...have we met?" Kim studied the girl swearing she had seen her somewhere.

"No, I don't think so." She responded. _Lie number one._ "I just moved to La Push with my parents." _Lie number two._ "Cute top." _Lie-_ okay. _Truth number one_. It was a cute shirt.

"Thanks!"

"So...um…" Quil trailed off, trying to form words to ask what they were all thinking.

"Why are you sitting with us?" Brady blurted out.

"Brady!" Collin hissed, elbowing his best friend in the side. Annabelle didn't take offense though. She sent him an award winning smile and a wink that left him blushing. The truth was that she had decided she wanted to have fun at this school and be popular. That was the personality she wanted to show. At her last school she had been shy and quiet and at the one before that, she had been an avid lacrosse and soccer player. She'd been everyone and now she wanted to be carefree and popular. It had been easy for her to spot the group of overgrown giants and figure out that they were the people to be with.

"I just thought you looked _so cute_ that I couldn't resist coming to join you all for lunch." She flirted, batting her eyelashes at the younger boy. Embry snickered at Brady's discomfort and decided he liked the new girl.

"You know, the humans don't usually sit with us." Logan mused, Ryan sent him a glare and a quick shove but Annabelle continued to smile. It wasn't Logan's fault, he just hung out with Leah and her bluntness too much.

"The humans don't usually sit with me either." She responded thoughtfully. _Truth number two._ Most people were able to realize that Annabelle was different and dangerous. Most realized they should stay away, just like with the La Push gang.

"Should we introduce ourselves…?" Ryan suggested. Annabelle just shook her head calmly.

"Nah, that's okay." She shrugged. "I haven't exactly decided if I _want_ to be friends with you guys. I'll learn your names if I think it's necessary." _Truth number three_. A few of the guys looked uncomfortable. There was just something about her… But they didn't want to make her leave.

Annabelle just smiled genuinely at them and unpacked her lunch. She had told three lies and three truths...that meant she was even. She had balanced everything out.

* * *

Jump to Jacob Black.

Because it wouldn't be a story without him.

Jake walked over to the lunch table, being last wasn't normal for him but he had been under a lot of stress lately. The stress (and being a werewolf) had affected his nights (and sleep time) so he had been having trouble in his (particularly boring) English class (subsequently falling asleep). The teacher (Ms. Robs) had pulled him aside after class and firmly stated (yelled) that he needed to pay more attention in class if he was going to pass first quarter, senior year (which he was, his dad was on the council). _Duh._

And so Jacob decided that his wolves didn't really _need_ to patrol the woods around Ms. Robs house since it didn't really _matter_ if she was in danger from vampires. He was just kidding, of course. (He wasn't.)

It always seems like the one who imprints is the last to meet said imprint so it was no surprise that by the time Jacob had sat down, all of the other present wolves (and Kim) had met her and were already a little wary of the strange girl.

"What's with the new girl?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He hadn't eaten lunch at school with a human - other than Kim - since he was human himself.

"This is Annabelle." Kim introduced, still sounding a bit perplexed. She _knew_ she had seen her somewhere. "She's new and thought she should sit with us."

"I for one think we should call her Annie." Seth piped up, grinning. "Annabelle is too much of a mouthful." _It really wasn't._

 _"My name_ is _Annabelle_." She insisted. Unfortunately, her demand wasn't heard over the agreements of the pack. Apparently they liked the name Annie too. Maybe Annabelle had made a mistake sitting with this group. She knew she shouldn't have tried to make friends...not that she really knew how to anyway.

"Annabelle...hmm…" Jake murmured.

And then their eyes met across the table.

* * *

 **October 8**

Gabriel García Márquez once wrote that all great stories were about love or death. Since I don't plan on dying, I guess my story is about love.

* * *

Jump back to Annabelle.

If Annabelle wasn't a government agent, if she had grown up with a different family, in a different life, she wouldn't have been the person she was now. Stealing things and solving crimes was fun - almost like a game - but it wouldn't be her first choice of what to do with her spare time. If she could be anything, she would be a professional photographer. While most girls would want to be the model, Annabelle wanted to be behind the camera, to be in control. And the photographer always had _all_ the control.

They called the shots. They told the model what to feel, how to move, and what to express. They controlled the world if you thought about it - people always act different when there's a camera on them.

Give me love.

 _Flash._

Give me anger.

 _Flash._

Give me confusion.

 _Flash. Flash._

And all Annabelle could think of as she stared into Jacob Black's eyes was:

 _Give me a...chance?_

 _Flash._

* * *

"Hello, Jacob." She sang as she walked down the hall later that day.

"Annabelle." He smiled back.

Jake's name was the only one she had bothered to learn. There was just something about him…

"Having a good first day?" He asked, walking close to her side and towards her locker.

"I've had worse." She responded truthfully and Jacob wondered just how many schools she had been to. "But that was definitely the most interesting lunch I've ever had. You and your friends are very...peculiar."

"Yeah, I guess. I think they got a kick out of you. You're very... _peculiar._ " Jacob replied. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not but she offered him a small smirk anyways.

" _Too_ peculiar?" She wondered, pausing at her assigned locker and spinning the dial in the correct combination.

"Nah." He responded, shaking his head confidently. Annabelle did her best to hold back laughter that was bubbling inside of her. She was human. She wasn't lacking emotion. She liked Jacob. He was nice and cute and looked like he could hold his own in a fight - you know, every girls' top three qualities in a guy. " _This_ is for you." He grabbed her hand and folded a piece of paper into it. "In case you need anything: tour of the town, homework help, date for Friday night..."

"Date?" She repeated, smirking at the overconfident boy.

"Great idea, I'll pick you up at seven." Jake smiled and before she could even reply he was releasing her hand that safely held his cell phone number in it. "See you later, Annabelle."

And then he walked away.

Give me some help.

 _Flash._

* * *

 **Don't forget to add me to your alerts and tell me what you think! And if you haven't read Wonderland yet...what are you doing?**


End file.
